Photo Album
by Shofia
Summary: Semua ini dimulai 8 tahun yang lalu... apa kau masih ingat? bila tidak, aku akan menceritakannya kembali untukmu!


Midorima membuka kardus yang berada di atas lemarinya. Ia sedang mencari album foto untuk dijadikan jimat keberuntungan hari itu.

Melihat itu, walaupun sudah terbiasa, tetap saja membuatmu heran.

Kamu mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya, "sudahlah, kau membuat rumah ini berantakan tau!"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu," katamu kemudian mulai membongkar isi lemari di dekat televisi. "ah," kamu menyahut, "dapat!"

Midorima langsung merangkak mendekatimu, nyaris merampas foto album berwarna putih itu. Dia berpikir, _bagaimana dia bisa menemukannya begitu cepat... Jangan-jangan dia sudah tau sejak awal?!_

"eit!" kamu lekas berdiri, melambai-lambaikan album foto itu, "sebutkan dulu 10 alasan kamu menyukaiku!"

"hah?!" teriak Midorima, "aku tidak tau dan menolak untuk berpikir. Cepat berikan!"

Kamu berlari, menghindari Midorima.

Nyaris enam tahun kalian bersama, namun sampai sekarang kamu terheran kenapa pria ini bisa memilihmu. Karena itu, kadang kau ingin ia terus menyebutkannya- hanya untuk menenangkanmu, membuat dirimu yakin kembali.

***DUK*** "AW!"

Kamu terjatuh, tersandung patung penguin Midorima.

"Mido, singkirkan itu atau akan kubuang itu!" kau mengancam.

"tidak akan." Dia merampas album foto itu dan memgambil patung penguinnya. "aku akan jalan-jalan dulu sebentar, tolong bereskan semua ini, ya." Dia kembali berjalan.

_Apa ini?!_ kamu berteriak di dalam hati, setengah mengutuk Midorima, setengah mengutuk dirimu sendiri.

Kamu berpikir, bertanya, kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa ramalan horoskop itu terasa selalu lebih penting darimu? Apa ini yang membuatmu selalu bertanya kenapa ia memilihmu? Apa karena ia Midorima? Midorima yang selalu mementingkan horoskop? Mementingkan basket? Mementingkan tim dan pekerjaannya lebih dari dia mementingkan kamu? Dan kenapa dia memilihmu? Bukannya dia sangat berbeda darimu? Lalu apa yang membuatnya memilihmu? Karena dia Cancer dan kamu Aries?

Tanpa sadar, kamu meneteskan air mata. Kamu tidak mau menangis! Kamu tidak ingin menjadi lemah!

Kamu berlari, mengejar Midorima yang masih berada di depan rumah. "Midorima!"

Dia menoleh.

"aku sudah muak dengan ini semua! Aku lelah! Ayo kita sudahi saja!"

"a- apa?!"

Wajah yang dibuat Midorima membuatmu semakin bingung.

dia menghamirimu tanpa berkata apapun. dia menarikmu dan membawamu kembali masuk ke rumah. kenapa seperti ia yang marah sekarang?

sekarang kalian duduk di depan televisi, diantara sampah-sampah yang Midorima keluarkan dari kotak-kotak barang yang sudah tidak berguna.

"ingat ini?"

Kamu melihat foto yang ditunjuk Midorima, entah mengapa kamu tidak merasa sedih lagi.

"ah! Ini!"

**CHAPTER 1: The Luckiest Charm!**

Midorima menunjuk fotomu dengan patung penguin yang barusan membuatmu terjatuh.

"ah! Ini!"

"benar. Foto delapan tahun lalu," dia tertawa.

Sederhana, tapi manis sekali. Kapan terakhir kali kau mendengar tawanya? "aku masih heran dengan betapa kau terobsesi oleh fotografi saat SMA. Padahal kau sama sekali tak punya bakat."

"h- hey!"

_*flashback*_

Hari itu Midorima pergi ke SMA Kaijou, sekolah Kise, yang sedang latihan dengan Serin, sekolah Kuroko.

Setelah mendengar kabar kekalahan Kaijou dari Kise sendiri, Midorima pulang bersama Takao.

Singkatnya, Takao (sepertinya) menjatuhkan dompetnya di toilet Kaijou. Setelah memaksa Midorima untuk menemaninya, ia mendapatkan penolakan mentah-mentah yang sangat memalukan dan akhirnya pergi sendirian.

"aw! Siapa yang menaruh benda seperti ini di lapangan basket indoor?!"

Midorima mendengar teriakan yang sangat sangat sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"menyingkirlah dari benda itu."

Modorima melempar bolanya.

Masuk.

"wow! Itu tadi keren~! Ayo lempar lagi!"

Sesosok gadis muncul dari kegelapan sudut lapangan. Bahkan bagi Midorima yang tak begitu paham masalah perempuan, harus ia akui gadis ini sangat cantik. Tapi tidak cukup menarik, setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"ada perlu apa?" Midorima bertanya.  
>"ah! Iya! Aku mencari-"<br>Gadis itu membuka sebuah dompet. "Kazunari... Takao-san?"

"dia tidak ada," jawab Midorima cepat. Ia kembali melempar bola.

Masuk.

"whoaaa! Hebat sekali! Bagaimana kau melakukannya dari jarak sejauh itu?!"

"Takao tidak ada, kau bisa titipkan padaku," kata Midorima sambil mengambil dompet Takao dari tangan gadis itu.

"baiklah, terima kasih!" gadis itu hendak pergi namun ia berbalik, "hei, bolehkah aku mengambil foto dengan penguin itu?"

"lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Gadis itu berlari dan mengambil gambar patung penguin itu, dia berandai-andai kenapa bisa benda seperti itu ada disini.

"oya, siapa namamu?"  
>"Midorima."<br>"baik, Midorima-kun, aku akan menemanimu. Pasti sepi sekali kalau sendiri apa kau tidak takut?"  
>"tidak. Malah aku lebih berharap kau pergi."<br>Midorima melempar bola lagi.

Masuk.

Gadis itu tertawa. Seperti tak pernah mendengar ucapan Midorima, ia berkata, "kau sudah sangat hebat tapi tetap latihan sampai malam begini. Kau sangat hebat!"

Midorima kehilangan kendali. Ia merasa wajahnya panas dan sangat pusing. Mungkin kelelahan?

"aku sudah selesai."

Ia melempar bola terakhirnya untuk hari itu.

Meleset.

***CHAPTER 1 END***


End file.
